Mirrors and Best Friends
by Petchricor
Summary: *this is a continuation of DreamCatcherJunkie's story 'Mirror', which you should totally read* Simmons feels like a freak, lost and friendless. But a lazy, orange soldier shows him he's wrong


**This is a continuation of DreamCatcherJunkie's story 'Mirror' and you should totally go read it because it's badass :3 enjoy~**

* * *

Simmons lay on his side on the bathroom floor, glass shards digging into his skin as he did so. He didn't even try to stop the sobs escaping his throat, didn't care if the others heard, all he knew right now was that he was in pain. He was worthless and he'd only ever be a kissass, just like Grif had always mocked him for. Simmons curled up tight, arms holding the back of his head as he did so. His metal arm didn't bend quite right because of the glass in it but he didn't even notice, he didn't notice the door open then close either. Simmons rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling, trembling on the ground as the glass dug into his back. Simmons jumped when the door opened this time and looked over to see Grif closing the door with his foot, a med. kit in his hands. Neither spoke as Grif closed the toilet and set the med. kit down on it and Grif didn't even look at Simmons's face when he forced him to sit up against the wall. Simmons opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut it." It snapped shut at the words and Simmons didn't try to speak again. Grif used his foot to move most of the glass out of the way so he could sit on the ground in front of Simmons, then he pulled out tweezers. "Hold still." Simmons didn't retaliate as Grif grabbed his robot arm and starting pulling the bits of glass out of the joints. There was a thick and extremely uncomfortable silence between the two soldiers as Grif removed the glass from the robotics, then wrapped up Simmons's bleeding, human parts. Simmons didn't get up when Grif did and watched silently as he grabbed a broom and swept up the glass, throwing it out before sitting back down. "Talk." Simmons looked down, not answering. "I don't care if you tell me a unicorn appeared and told you that life sucks. Talk." It was if Grif had read his mind. Simmons sighed heavily, not looking up.

"In the mirror, my double...started talking." He expected something, a grunt maybe, but nothing came. Simmons sighed, looking off to the side a bit, the feel of Grif's gaze penetrating him. "He told me that I'm only ever going to be a kissass, that I will never amount to everything and he's right. I'm always going to be stuck in this army, doing nothing, with everyone who hates me and uses me for whatever purpose they see fit." Simmons could feel his eyes burning and a lump forming in his throat. He turned his head enough so he was looking at the wall, his neck hurt but he didn't dare look at Grif. "I'm a freak and a failure, and that's all I'll ever be." Simmons let out a pain filled squeak when Grif smacked him across the face, hard. He looked at Grif now, his expression full of hurt and confusion. "What-"

"Lies," Grif spat. Simmons blinked, staring at him now, Grif's almost angry expression startling him. "You are a kissass, that's true, I wont lie, but you are fucking smart, ok? You're more of a leader than Sarge could ever dream of being, especially when you get some back bone. Stuck in the army? Oh hell yeah, we're kinda wanted by the UNSC now, remember? Also, do nothing? Yeah right, that's a lie. And not everyone hates you Simmons, use you? Sometimes, but not all the time. Don't let that lying asshole in your head get to you. Freak? In most eyes, but not a failure." Simmons looked at the ground.

"My dad seemed to think so," he mumbled, yelping again when Grif smacked him, but not as hard.

"You're dad's not here jackass, I am," Grif growled. Simmons shrank back, not sure how to react to Grif like this. Grif's expression softened at the action, frowning. He sighed. "Dude, we're all a bunch of idiots, misfits, losers, and freaks. You're not exactly out of place." Simmons blinked and sat up straight again, thinking the sentence over. "And for a nerdy cyborg, you look good." Simmons's eyebrows shot up, his face growing hot. Grif blinked, his expression not changing.

"Oh, uh, thanks...?" Simmons said, not sure what else he could say. Grif grunted. The silence was uncomfortable and the stare was getting creepily long, so Simmons looked away. He searched for something to say, anything at all, but nothing came to mind that wouldn't sound completely retarded. He stuttered a moment then snapped his mouth shut again, damn he must look like an idiot. Another uncomfortable silence between them, Grif hadn't stopped staring. Simmons shifted, thinking about suggesting they get to work or at least that he should. He opened his mouth to speak but stuttered when Grif grabbed his chin and pulled so that Simmons was looking at him, who had an intense gaze on his face that made Simmons blush. "H-hey, what-" Grif smiled.

"You and I don't always see eye to eye, we mock each other and joke around in cruel ways, but don't you think for one second that I'm going to judge you one-on-one," Grif told him, his voice smooth and calm, making Simmons relax in a way he hadn't in a long time. Grif smiled. "That's better." He let go of Simmons's chin and got to his feet. "Come on, we should probably get going before Sarge yells at us. Again." Simmons chuckled and got to his feet, following the other soldier out into the hallway. Maybe he wasn't useless. Hell, if one person liked him he had something to live on for, even if that one person was Grif. Simmons chuckled, Grif ignored him as they entered the kitchen. Donut bade them good morning with a smile as Sarge grunted as he walked out into the canyon. Simmons smiled back at Donut. Friends. He had friends.

* * *

**That's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
